Celestial Dragon slayer
by Crushing Chaos
Summary: What happens if Lucy gets kidnapped at the age of two?What happens if the kidnappers run into a...Dragon?What if this Dragon wants to train and raise Lucy as her own?So after Lucy is kidnapped and trained as a Dragon slayer...What guild is she going to join?Just give this story a try!Just a peak!You know you want to! P.S the cover image is not mine & that's Celestine's human form
1. Missing

Hello Minna! SugarCookieEmmy and I are combining our awesomeness together to give you one crazy good story! hope You guys like it!

Fae: Chaos-Chan and Emmy-Chan don't own Fairy Tail...

Adora: _T__houghts_

Fae: **_Flashbacks_**

Adora: **SOUNDS!**

* * *

"Jude, Lucy was taken!" A beautiful woman with long blonde hair cried as she ran through a small garden, and into the chest of a tall man with short blonde hair and black eyes. Both fell to their knees in pain, Jude hugged his wife as he cried.

"Where was the last place you saw her?"

"We were in the house, she was in her crib when two men came and took her...they were going to take me as well but I called Cancer out and they fled..."

"Layla! The doctor said you can't use magic! It's bad for your health!" Layla turned away as Jude herded her into their small cottage by the river. "I know..." She whispered, before turning around tears falling down her cheeks.

"I was about to go after them...b-but my magic cut out, Cancer was sent back to the spirit world and I passed out! A-and No-Now Lucy is g-GONE!" Layla cried as she picked up a doll she gave to Lucy for her second birthday, and held it to her chest.

"Layla, we'll send out a request to find her! What about Phantom Lord? or Lamia Scale?" Jude said trying to calm down his wife. "No...the only guild worthy of finding our daughter is Fairy Tail..."

***Meanwhile in the woods with the kidnappers***

"Oi! You sure this brat is the one with the intense magical power? Damn thing's only around two!" A man with dark green hair and red eyes yelled as he poked the sleeping child in his arms.

"Shut the hell up Akan! and stop poking her!"

"Let's just get her back to Megaira..." The man stopped as a golden dragon came into view, the dragon leveled it's eyes to theirs.

"What are you doing with that girl? She is not yours her scent is not that of yours..." The dragons voice was surprisingly feminine and smooth...and demanding. Both men fell to the ground and offered the sleeping child to the dragon.

"Here! Take her! We *gulp* W-we were just taking her...umm..." The man with orange hair and orange eyes trailed off as the dragon took Lucy and tucked her in her tail. Rage evident on the dragons features.

"You dare lie to me! CELESTINE DRAGON QUEEN OF THE STARS!" in one great movement both men were eaten and Celestine had taken Lucy to her cave.

* * *

Yay! First chapter done! Next chapter will be done by the wonderful SugarCookieEmmy! R&amp;R Favorite/Follow Us and the Story!


	2. Mission request

Hello Minna! This is chapter 2 and this is also my work! SugarCookieEmmy and I have decided to write the same story, but with Lucy joining different guilds and stuff like that! so...this is all my work...

Fae: Chaos-Chan and Emmy-Chan don't own Fairy Tail...

Adora: _T__houghts_

Fae: **_Flashbacks_**

Adora: **SOUNDS!**

Fae: Chaos-Chan does not own Fairy Tail

* * *

Find her! We must not let this brat slip through our fingers!" The man slammed his fist on top of the glass table, shattering it on contact.

"Damn it!" He yelled as drops of blood hit his shoes.

"I-Ivan-Sama..." A young girl with white hair and green eyes whispered as she tore some of her dress to help stop the bleeding.

"What is it now Megaira?" Ivan demanded as she stepped closer.

"Well...i-I was wondering when Lucy-Sama will be found...I-"

She jumped back as Ivan threw the broken table at her, the glass cutting her perfect tan skin, and the weight of the table pinning her to the ground. She held her hands above her as Ivan advanced toward her, gripping her dress collar he pulled her eye level with his own.

The white of her dress turning pink from the blood and then to a deep purple as her magic activated, intanstaly her wonds were healed and light pink scars stood in place.

"You don't talk back. You don't ask questions. You follow MY orders as if they are your life, as of now they are your life." He yelled as he threw her down, kicking her out of his way as he walked by pausing only to spit in her face.

******At Fairy Tail mission board***

"Hmmm...De-throne ragein' tyrant...nah...Find lost sphere of...Woodecker soul?...too odd...Hey Katnan! Any new missions I can take Laxus on?" Gildarts yelled as he placed a hand on top of eight year old Laxus's head, giving him a pat every once and awhile.

A beautiful girl with long ebony hair and striking silver eyes popped up from the bar.

"Uhhh...YEP! Master just aproved this for the mission board! He wanted this done SUPER fast! He said something about the mother and how she was an important part of Fairy Tail when she was a kid, and somthing about how this could be good for our future inv-"

"Katnan, please just give us the mission..." Gildarts sweat dropped as she nodded and removed his hand from her mouth.

"Okie dokie! Here you go!" She smiled as she handed him the mission request, Gildarts read through it sevrel times before nodding his head.

"Tell gramps we're taking this one Katnan."

Gildarts smiled and picked up Laxus in one arm, and their bags in the other. "Bye everyone!" Laxus yelled a bright smile on his face.

Katnan smiled brightly and walked to Master's ofice. "Master...?"

"OH! J-just a minuet!" Some shuffling was heard along with some bumps and paper falling, Katnan giggled as she imagened Gramps on the floor with his pants down and the scary old nurse lady hiding out of sight...

"You can come in now Katnan..." Master grumbled as The Match making Teen walked in.

"Master I just wanted to let you know, the mission we just got in has been taken by Gildarts and Laxus." Katnan smiled as she began walking out of his office...but not before...she had some fun...

"Oh and hello Porlyusica-San." She smiled cheekly and ran out the door. Makarov blushed in embarestment as Porlyusica glared at him finishing getting dressed.

"You locked the door huh?"

******At Celestine's cave***

"Child, It's time to wake up..." Lucy started to stir as the unfimilar voice became...soothing and strangly like home...Lucy opened her eyes to see...A wall of beautiful golden scales and purple crystal eyes, with brillent sharp white teeth. "oooo...ma..mama?" The dragon smiled and softly nuzzled Lucy. "Yes, I'm your Mama. And the first thing we need to do is get a special magic circle on you to help with your traning." Lucy giggled and nodded, wrapping her arms around the dragons neck.

Celestine's smile wavered slightly and she gave a sigh, "Lucy, this will hurt for a little bit but it will be over soon...then we can get started on your magic traning, and your school work." Lucy tilted her head to the side and gave a small frown.

Celestine drew a intercate magic circle in the dirt, then took three scales, one from her neck, another from her wing and the last from under her eye, and placed it in the key parts of the circle. Celestine looked back at Lucy and placed her in the middle of the circle, the dragon sarted talking in another lanunague, causing the entire cave to glow.

Lucy started to cry as pain sprung in her eyes, mouth, ears, and throat. after a few minuents the pain and light died down and Lucy opened her eyes. Celestine held her breath as Lucy's eyes opened, and was shocked to see them...purple crystal eyes just like hers...

* * *

Did you guys like it? Tell me if anything is spelled wrong or if something dosen't make sense...


	3. Dreams

Hey Minna! You all asked for a longer chapter so I this is longer I think...if you want longer please give me like a word count so I know how much you guys want. Alright?

Fae: Chaos-Chan doesn't own Fairy Tail...

Adora: _T__houghts_

Fae: **_Flashbacks_**

Adora: **SOUNDS!**

Fae: Chaos-Chan does not own Fairy Tail

* * *

"Are you alright child?"

Celestine moved to bring Lucy closer to her and as she brought her up she could not believe how beautiful her eyes had turned out, not that they weren't beautiful before it's just...this is the first time a child has opened their eyes after having the magic circle placed on them.

"Mama?"Celestine looked down and relized she was crying...All those children...

"Yes Lucy?" The small child nuzzled into the dragon's snout, as her purple eyes filled with unshed tears. Confused Celestine lifted Lucy closer to her.

"Why are you crying Lucy?" Lucy sniffed before looking up into Celestine's purple eyes. "Mama...sad, so Lucy sad..."

"Oh Lucy, what have I done to deserve you?"

***At Jude and Layla's small cottage******

"Alright, thank you so much Master Makarov...yes, the doctor said I have about five years left if I keep useing magic...I *Sigh* I know Master, he said I could live eight more if I stop useing magic altogether. But when we get Lucy back I want to teach her how to use Celestial Spirit magic...and give her my keys...I'll think about it...Thank you again, I have to go Jude is wakeing up...bye Master..."

The lacrmia cut out and Layla rushed to sit beside her husband.

"Bijin, Itai kami!" Jude shouted as he ran from Layla...Layla sweat-dropped at her husband's antics. "Beautiful women, painful God?" Layla translated as she walked into the living room to count out the reward money.

"Uh...I'm sorry Layla...it was just a dream I was having about you..."

Layla twiched and turned to face Jude.

"A dream...about me huh? Would you like to share it...?" Jude trembled as Layla's ara became dark and scary...

"Lucy! Save me!"

Jude and Layla stopped as they remembered their baby girl was missing and she would not laugh at the show her parents were putting on, she would not be there to calm her mother down and cheer her dad up...she would not be there to smile her beautiful smile and laugh her adorable laugh.

Layla fell to the ground as Jude moved to hug her to his chest, both their faces fell as they looked at each other.

"What if we never get her back Jude? What if they bring her back dead? I just...I don't know if I could take it if I never see her smile again, or her laugh..."

"I'm sorry Layla, I wasn't thinking...we'll get her back, even if it cost's us every jewl to our name...We'll find her..." Layla wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Jude you go ahead and attend your meeting, I'll wait here for the members of Fairy Tail."

"Are you sure Layla?"

"Yes, this is an important meeting if you want your Rail road company to get started...and we should have a big house for Lucy to return to." Layla smiled brightly at him as he kissed her cheek and ran to get dressed.

"You're too kind Layla..."

******On a train***

"Wow! Thanks so much for taking me out on my first mission Gildarts." Laxus said as he munched on lightning infused candy his grandpa packed for him.

"I'm happy I was the first person to take you out on a mission, the first one is always the most memorable."

"I"m sleepy Gildarts...can I take a nap?" "Sure..."

***Laxus's Dream******

"LUCY!" A small blonde girl about the age of six came running at Laxus as tears fell from her purple eyes. "I thought we lost you forever..." She whispered as she held his face in her small hands.

"I'll never let that happen. I'll always be here for you."

* * *

Ooooooo~! ok so I haven't decided what type of ship story this is going to be...sooo...in your review tell me who you want Lucy to be with! And I'll make it happen, right now I'm giving you a small taste of LaLu, Next it will be some RoLu, nd so on and so on.


	4. Phantom Lord

Ok this is going to be a LONG ASS CHAPTER! I feel kinda dumb because I said I would give you a little bit of RoLu in chapter four...but Rogue (or rather Ryos because this IS before he started going by Rogue) is not even a thought yet cuz there is a five year age difference BEFORE the seven year time skip...so...yeah this will be a long ass chapter, I hate to say it but it might be the only really long chapter I give you guys T^T

Fae: Chaos-Chan doesn't own Fairy Tail...

Adora: _T__houghts_

Fae: **_Flashbacks_**

Adora: **SOUNDS!**

Fae: Chaos-Chan does not own Fairy Tail

* * *

"Laxus wake up, It's time to go meet the woman who sent the request." Gildarts smiles as Laxus rubbed the sleep from his eyes sitting straight up in the process. "We...already?!" Laxus yelled completely forgetting his strange dream,

"Yeah, let's make our way over to Miss Layla's house and get a jump on the job."

"What's this job about anyways?" Laxus asked scratching his head.

"We have to find Miss Layla's two year old daughter who was kidnapped, by two men an-" "Why would someone kidnap a two year old?" Laxus frowned cutting Gildarts off, Gildarts sweat-dropped as he was cut off. Finger still raised in the air like a teacher reprimanding his class.

"Well...they could sell her on the black magic market, train her to become an assassin, or they could hold her for ransom to drain the Heartfilia's of all their money...they could also conduct experiments on her, like implant lacramas into her body to harvest in the future." Laxus touched the edge of his face where his eye was newly bandaged by his father Ivan...who had disappeared shortly after his lacrma was implanted.

"...We have to find her..." Gildarts laughed as he ruffled his hair and shouldered his bag, "Come on we have quite a bit of walking to do, we'll be lucky if we make it there by lunch." Gildarts smiled as the deep frown melted off Laxus's face and turned into a bright smile. 'This might be good for him, hopefully this will help him get over the abandonment of his father...along with the pain that still lingers in his eye, we could use the money to get pain lacramas to take the pain out of his eye...I just hope it works.

"So how much do you bet I'll be the one to take down the bastards who kidnapped this girl?"

"I bet you won't even lift a finger! I'll do all the work and save the day! Just you watch Gildarts! Just you watch!"

"I just might have to if you keep yelling so loud."

"Hahahahah! Sorry Gildarts!"

"I have the feeling you're not..."

"Heh...you might be right.."

"What was that brat!?"

"Nothing!"

******At Celestine's cave***

"Again Lucy! This time pull your magic from your Chi centers, really focus." Celestine was training Lucy to create 'stardust' for her to use in all of her dragon slayer techniques, like Natsu creating fire for his dragon slayer techniques without that she couldn't even learn a simple roar.

"Mama, I'm tired."

"Lucy you have to be able to push through something like sleep to get to where you need to be in your training. I know Metalicana has a boy about three years older than you, so you have to get caught up to him!"

Lucy pouted as she got back up again, she knows she's two (and becoming quite intelligent at a rapid pace, because of the magic) but why is her mama pushing her so hard? She didn't know this older boy she spoke of, so why should she train so hard to catch up with him? But regardless of what she was thinking she started pulling her magic out in the form of 'stardust', it was black and purple with bright gold spots, on the brink of a bright white, that looked like the night sky had been crushed and used to create her magic. She pulled it around her hands, much like Natsu would his fire, and worked on giving it a physical form.

"Now turn your stardust into star dragon scales. Good, that's it...now can you cover your entire arm in the scales?"

The scales Lucy produced went from her finger tips to her elbow and were solid gold (Unlike her 'stardust' it was the pure gold like the stars and held not a single trace of dark purple or black) looking up at Celestine with awe and excitement.

"Mama! Look I did it! I did it!" Lucy yelled running around Celestine's tail; one hand covered completely the other to her shoulder. Celestine looked surprised as the scales kept appearing and growing over Lucy's body.

"Very good Lucy, now that it covers your entire body hold it out for the next four hours. Can you do that for me, my little star?"

Lucy looked happy as she nodded as fast as she could. "Sit and meditate to expand your magic, but if that gets to hard you can stop and work on hand to hand combat forms."

"Yes Mama."

******Somewhere in Fiore***

"Ivan-Sama we have a lead on where Lucy-San might be."

"Perfect, send in Kiba and Yoshinoya. Make sure you give them all the information they need...or you'll be put in _that_ room...understand?!"

"Y-yes sir!" The young boy rushed off as Ivan glared at him, Ivan sighed in anger shortly after the boy left and Megaira appeared by his side.

"What Megaira, can't you see I don't have time for your nonsense!?" Megaira flinched and took a step back, expecting another beating with his angry words.

"I'm sorry Ivan-Sama, I was sent by Onibaba to see if her...skills were needed in Lucy-Sama's case..."

Ivan rubbed his face with both hands before looking out the window, Megaira following his actions closely.

"I see...no I don't think we'll use Onibaba with 'Lucy-Sama's' case, we might send her to a village about to be raided for the tower of heaven..."

Megaira looked down, her hand over her mouth; eyes wide.

"Ivan-Sama...is this village...the one I was taken from as a small child?"

Ivan raised one eyebrow as he gave her a devilish smirk, a small laugh falling from his lips.

"Why? Are you afraid for the people still alive after our raid?" A few seconds passed as Megaira forced herself to look Ivan in the eyes, tears weld up in her own.

"Y-yes sir..." She mumbled, tears falling from her eyes.

"Unfortunately...it's not that village, it's the one east of Akane beach...I can never remember it's damned name."

"Thank you Kami-San!" Megaira whispered in her head as she excused herself from Ivan's meeting chamber, tears still falling from her eyes and hands shaking as she walked to her small cell; fumbling for the key around her wrist.

Inside were drawings of Lucy at her current age, and what she would look like through out the years...Megaira quickly ran to find her sketch pad and charcoal pencil, tossing everything out of her way frantically searching until she found it hidden under some papers. she drew herself, with two year old Lucy in her arms fast asleep clinging to her as she brushed Lucy's hair from her forehead; tears falling from both girls eyes.

"I can't wait to hold you in my arms...my darling Sister..."

******Layla's bedroom***

"Aquarius! I can't take it! Lucy's gone and I can't call you guys without my magic cutting out! It's driving me Crazy!"

"Tch, we'll find the little urchin." Aquarius spat as she flipped her hair over her shoulder, a menacing glare on her normally beautiful face.

"Aquarius I know you hate her...but it's not her fault I'm dying, It's my own. I should have left well enough alone."

"Your right, you should have left Jude alone when you still had the will to."

"I couldn't just stop myself from falling in love with Jude Aquarius, you know that!"

"WE TOLD YOU WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF YOU TWO HAD A CHILD TOGETHER! BUT DID YOU LISTEN? NO! Layla we told what would happen for a reason! And you just tossed our concern to the side like it didn't matter! like WE didn't matter."

"That's not what-"

"I have to go, I have a date with my BOYFRIEND. My boyfriend."

"Alright then!" in a shower of golden stars Aquarius closed her gate and left, but not before she splashed water on Layla.

Layla sighed as she wiped herself off and started to clean the water on the floor and rip up her sheets.

"Great now I have to set them out to dry...and it's almost lunch time!" Layla rushed to take her sheets outside to dry, and as she hung them up she heard footsteps coming from the front of the house.

"That must be the Fairy Tail mages...thank Mavis they came so quick."

"Miss. Heartfilia? We're the mages sent by Fairy Tail..."

"Ah! Why hello there! Please, please come in. Would you like something to eat?" Layla asked as she opened the door and rushed them inside, Gildarts shook his head while Laxus nodded rapidly a shy grin set on his face.

"You sir, are lying. Don't worry about it, I have a stew ready...at least let me feed your partner."

Gildarts looked at Laxus then at Layla, who was moving to pour some stew into a small bowl. With a sigh Gildarts gave a curt nod at the kind woman.

"Good, here you go young man."

"Thank you...I'm Laxus and this is my partner Gildarts. Gramps sent us because we have the best skills for this job."

Layla gave Laxus a kind smile, but tears threatened to fall from her eyes.

"Miss. Heartfilia, will you tell me everything about Lucy's kidnapping?"

Layla gave a sigh and closed her eyes, taking a few deep breaths she opened her eyes and nodded her head.

"Lucy was kidnapped yesterday, late morning early afternoon, I had put Lucy down for a nap in her crib and then went outside to water my garden. About ten minutes later I heard Lucy crying, and thought it was weird because Lucy normally sleeps until the afternoon. When I got to her room there were two men, one was very tall and had dark green hair and blood red eyes; the other was about my size with orange hair and eyes. The green haired man was holding Lucy while the other had a syringe with light blue liquid sticking out of her neck."

Layla paused as she burst into tears as the image of Lucy before she was taken popped into her head. Upon Gildarts's further inspection he noticed Layla's eyes were red rimmed and slightly blood shot, with dark circles under her eyes. Wiping her eyes Layla picked up from where she left off.

"I pulled out my keys and called out Cancer to attack and get Lucy back, the orange haired guy came after me and I was about to call out Capricorn when my magic cut out and I passed out. I woke up an hour later and tried to find her but I was too late. When my husband got home I told him everything and that's when we sent out the request to Fairy Tail."

Gildarts nodded and stood up, Laxus long finished with his stew stood up as well.

"Please take me to Lucy's room."

With a barely audible 'ok' from Layla, she began to lead them to a white door with Lucy's name written in pink elegant handwriting; as the entered the room Gildarts took notice of the soft pink walls and the beat up old white crib with pink sheets and a baby carousel hanging above the crib with little yellow keys and the zodiac hanging down.

As Laxus stepped into the room he bent down and picked up a half empty syringe with light blue liquid.

"Gildarts. We can take this to one of the potion shops near by in the town we walked through, and if they don't know what it is we can take it to mea-miss porlyusica." Impressed, and rather proud, Gildarts gave a firm nod of his head and gave Laxus a kind pat on the back.

"We'll get that to one of the shops right away then, but first we need to try and track the men while it's still light out and the tracks are fairly fresh."

"Yes, of course. I'll show you the place where I lost them at...well where my tracking skills stopped...thank you so much..." Layla cried before pulling Gildarts and Laxus into a tight hug. Not entirely sure what to do Gildarts tentatively placed his arms around Layla's slim waist, and was surprised to find his heart flutter with happiness.

I...I haven't felt this happy since...Cornelia...but she threw me out...

******Small flashback for Gildarts!***

"GET OUT! DAMN YOU GILDARTS!" A beautiful woman yelled as she chased Gildarts out of a small house on a hill.

"Cornelia! Wait let me help you!"

"Like I need help from a idiot like you! I don't ever want to see your face again!"

"Cornelia...I-""Save it Gildarts. we're over."

******Back to the Now~***

"So this is the farthest you could track her? That's pretty impressive since you never had any kind of tracking experience..." It seems like I've been impressed a lot on this mission...

"Yes, I'll head back to the house now and start getting dinner ready for all of us when you come home, that is if you haven't found an Inn and you don't mind staying with us..." Surprised Gildarts turned to face the blushing blonde woman who in return avoided his gaze at all cost. Suddenly feeling as if it was a little too stuffy to wear his cloak, Gildarts pulled at the collar and tried to get some air.

"U-um sure if you don't mind, I'd- I mean we'd love to stay with you, right Laxus?"

"I'll do what Gildarts does!"

Layla gave Laxus a warm smile and cupped his cheek as she pressed a soft kiss on his forehead. "Make sure you guys stay safe."

Gildarts turned to leave as Layla pulled away from Laxus, who in turn followed in Gildarts's foot steps.

"Laxus I want you to use your dragon slayer nose to sniff out Lucy while I look around for clues, we'll meet right here in six hours. If you find Lucy send a lightning flare up in the sky, also don't go in to combat unless I'm with you, then I just want you to call me on your help card. Understand?"

"Sure thing Gildarts! But what do I use to sniff out Lucy?" Gildarts dug around in his bag before he pulled out a soft pink baby blanket with yellow stars, and handed it to a surprised Laxus.

Before Laxus grabbed the blanket Gildarts handed him a small yellow bag, Laxus opened it to reveal lightning rock candy. Without saying anything Gildarts gave Laxus a wink and started marching off in the opposite direction.

******At Celestine's cave***

"Lucy, why don't you take a nap while I go get us something to eat." Lucy nodded in agreement but looked up at Celestine with worried eyes as she moved to the mouth of the cave, standing just outside of it as Celestine moved out of sight.

"Be safe mama..." Lucy whispered as she turned back to the cave.

"I should train some more to make mama proud!" Lucy yelled jumping in the air with a smile that stretched from ear to ear.

Lucy then proceeded to form her Star Dragon Scales all at once over her body, then begin practicing the hand to hand combat forms Celestine taught her. After about two hours of training by herself Lucy started getting worried about Celestine, and the fact that she wasn't back yet. Dispelling her star scales, Lucy made her way to the mouth of the cave. With her back pressed to the wall and her breathing shallow, Lucy stopped just before the light and the dark of the cave met. Lucy looked around the outside for any strange signs, or anything out of place.

Just before she was about to make her way out of the cave, she caught sight of a boy making his way to her.  
"Get back in the cave...surprise is to my advantage." Lucy told herself as she quietly moved deeper into the cave.

As the footsteps approached Lucy positioned herself in one of the small ledges above the place where Lucy trains, and as the boy came into view Lucy transformed into her star dragon scales and jumped onto his back.

"Gah! What the heck!" He yelled as he scrambled to get the girl off of him. Lucy having other ideas punched Laxus in the face and jumped off of him, landing in a defensive position. Getting ready to pounce on Laxus again Lucy started looking for ways to attack, but stopped as Laxus held both hands in front of him.

"My name is Laxus Dreyer, and I'm looking for Lucy Hea-" "Where's my mama!?" Lucy interrupted tears threatening to fall from her purple orbs, dispelling her star scales in the process. Laxus grinned down at her and pulled a pink blanket with yellow stars from his bag, walked over to her he placed it around her shoulders and bent down to her level.

"Are you Lucy?" "Yes...where's mama?" Lucy sniffed wiping the tears from her eyes.  
"Your mama's back home, me and my partner were sent to find you."

Lucy frowned cutting Laxus a glare and a sharp shake of her head.

"We have to wait. Mama will be back soon. Let's  
Take a nap."

"Wait? But I'm taking you to your mama. I don't understand." Pulling the help card from his pocket Laxus activated it without Lucy seeing it.

"Follow me please." As Laxus followed Lucy back into the cave he saw bones piled up in one corner while in the other there was a large stack of grass spread out like a bed, laying down Lucy reached up to grab Laxus's hand and pull him down with her.

"Sleep tight Laxus..." Lucy smiled as she snuggled into his chest, Laxus smiled back and closed his eyes.

******With Gildarts***

"The tracks stop here...looks like they ran into some trouble, these aren't just any footprints...they're a dragons."

"And pray tell, what do you plan on doing now that you know..." Gildarts turned to see a women with dark hair pale skin, and dark eyes she was wearing dragon scale armor with fishnet under shirt. (Cover image)

"Who are you?" Gildarts asked carefully looking at the woman. (Her Arms and feet look like Mirajane's Satan soul takeover Halphas, but instead of blue its gold and black.)

"My name is Celestine, what are you planning o doing with Lucy once you find her?"

"Take her back to her mother."

"You can't. She has to stay with me."

"What makes you way that?"

"Her magic power is intense-violent if you will, and it's expanding at a rapid pace...if things keep up the way they are it could rip her body to shreds then deplete her magic to the point of death."

Gildarts stood in shock at the new information given to him by this women.

"With the way her magic is intense training and magic limiters is her only hope. I'm the only one who could give that to her, another thing only I could give her is protection. Don't you find it odd that you can't sense her magical aura? You can't sense the two men that had Lucy to begin with so you assumed they knew how to conceal their magical aura, but in all actuality I ate those men and have been training Lucy since I found her."

"Can I at least meet up with my partner and see Lucy? Could her parents maybe live you guys, all they want is to have their little girl back."

"We'll talk about that once we find your partner."

"Help! Help! Help!" Gildarts pulled out a card from his bag with a picture of chibi Laxus calling for help, Gildarts growled and took Celestine's hand in his.

"Come on, we have to go save my partner." Gildarts yelled as he threw the card in the air, and started running after it.

After following the card to a cave Gildarts looked surprised to see Celestine walk by him with a large bag full of fruit and a whole deer.

"Wait! You can't just waltz in there, Laxus activated his help card!" Celestine looked at Gildarts, amused with his words and eccentric arm jesters.

"Don't worry. Just follow me." And with that Celestine lead the way into the cave until they came into a room with lots of open space, a small fresh water spring, and bones.

"Lucy! Mama's back!" she called as she waled over to two sleeping children cuddled together, upon closer inspection Gildarts realized one was a small blonde girl and the other was none other that his missing partner.

"Welcome home mama!" The little girl yelled snuggling into Laxus's chest, before she pulled away and ran into Celestine's waiting arms.

"Look Lucy. I brought us back a feast!" Celestine gave a loud laugh as Lucy cheered.

"Ok Lucy, now time for you to learn a new technique so we can cut up this yummy deer and cook him up."

"Ok Mama!" Lucy yelled excited to learn new things to help Mama.

"Take your stardust and squeeze it into the shape of a blade, now imagine your blade and condense it into a physical form." Gildarts and Laxus watched as Lucy proceeded to form, shape and create a short dagger that was solid purple with tiny stars moving in the blade.

"Very good! Why don't you cut up the deer as I get the fire going."

Lucy smiled and proceeded to skin and cut the deer like Celestine taught her yesterday for dinner, as Lucy hummed to herself and placed the good meet to one side and the organs, hooves, and other uneatable parts to the other side.

Looking a bit lost Gildarts just stood there, thinking about how they were going to solve this problem that was increasing by the minuet.

"All done Mama!" Lucy yelled happily and ran to Celestine's side, Celestine smiled and moved to put the meat on a stick so it could cook.

"Lets get you started on weapons training, this is a Shamshir. It's a curved saber, which only tapers at the tip. It takes its origin from the city of Shamshir, which means paw claw. The shamshir was used for swift attacks while on horseback, and was beneficial in most war strategies." Celestine held a sword about the length of her arm that was curved and flared at the top, with a grin she set the sword in Lucy's hands, who almost fell over with the weight of it.

"This is a Wakizashi, it's more suitable for indoor fighting and is worn hanging on the left side of your belt." This blade was about the size of her forearm with a wave pattern on the blade, Celestine bent down and attached it around Lucy's waist

"And last but now least we have the Katana, it's a single-bladed sword with a curved tip; the circular or squared guard is used to block swinging attacks."

As Celestine and Lucy worked on defensive and offensive attack forms, Gildarts and laxus cooked the meat while discussing what to do about their mission.

"Why don't we bring Miss Layla and her husband to the cave?" Laxus asked biting into some fruit from Celestine's bag.

"No...I think what we should do is set up lacrimas and have Celestine and Miss Layla work it out like that, We'll stay here with them so if they do decide to have Lucy brought back then we can just bring her with us."

"That's a great idea Gildarts!" Laxus said as he finished the rest of the fruit.

After Lucy was done with her training she ate, brushed her teeth and went to bed, it was then Celestine and Layla began their talk.

"I Understand...if it's a matter of life and death for my baby...then I'll let her stay and train with you...but I want her to learn celestial spirit magic, and have my keys. How could we make that work?" Layla said as she clutched her keys to her chest.

"Simple. Record everything you know about celestial spirit magic on a recording lacrima, they keys you want to give her as well and place it in the oak tree with a large knothole by the boulder near the river, it's not hard to find so it should be alright and when you're ready to say goodbye...please contact me, I have something that might help you live."

"Ok...there is one thing, we can't tell Jude about Lucy being with you otherwise he'll want to have her live with us; so Gildarts when you and Laxus come back tomorrow please say that Lucy cannot be found or that she's gone...I'm afraid it's the only way things could work out. And please Celestine...tell Lucy to join Fairy Tail when she gets old enough..."

"Alright it's agreed then. When Lucy is old enough she'll join Fairy Tail."

******The Next Day Layla's house***

A loud knock sounded at the front door, alerting Jude and Layla that they have a visitor. Jude opened the door to reveal A tall orange haired man along with a young blonde haired boy.

"Mr. Heartfilia...I'm afraid we have some bad news..." It was then Jude backed into the wall hands covering his face as he sobbed violently.

"Jude who is it?" Layla asked as she came into the room gasping as she caught sight of a limp and clearly Dead Lucy in his arms. any mage could tell it was a fake, but Jude had zero magical ability and therefore thought it truly was his daughter.

"No, No, No, No, No this can't be happening!" Jude yelled as he held a sobbing Layla close to his chest.

The next day Layla and Jude buried their 'daughter' at the graveyard in town.

******With Celestine &amp; Lucy one year time skip (Lucy's 3)***

"Who are we going to see again Mama?" Lucy asked as she carefully trailed behind Celestine holding a heavy chunk of iron. Celestine offered Lucy a smile as she transformed into her dragon form. "An old friend of mine, I've told you about him before I believe..."

An idea popped into her head and a large smile made it's way across her face. "Is it Metalicana, and his son that I was training to surpass?"

"Yes, very good Lucy you earned some more training." Celestine exclaimed as they came into a clearing. Lucy sweat-dropped and stopped beside her. "I don't think training counts as a prize..." Lucy mumbled as a boy with spiky black hair that reached his shoulders came into view.

" Metalicana! We're here! And my baby girl can beat your brat into the ground!" Celestine sung as she picked Gajeel up by his shirt.

"Hey! Let me go ya Damn Dragon!" He yelled kicking his legs and swinging his arms wildly, Celestine set Gajeel on the ground who glared at the dragon and walked away from her.

"Mr. Metalicana! I brought you a present!" Lucy yelled as she held the large chunk of iron above her head. A few seconds later a dragon larger than Celestine came into view, looking like he was wearing armor but in all actuality it was his scales.

"Celestine! Is this your brat!? She's such a cutie!" Metalicana roared with a loud laugh before he changed into his human form, looking like Gajeel when he's older, Celestine quickly followed suit. Metalicana took the large chunk of iron from Lucy and gave her a smile and a wink.

"You said this little cutie could beat my Gajeel? Sorry but she looks like a Little bunny compared to my iron dragon." Celestine Laughed and ruffled Lucy's hair, a calculating expression on the three year olds face.

"I challenge you to a fight!" Lucy yelled as she pointed to Gajeel who scoffed and moved to stand by Metalicana.

"I ain't fighting a brat like you. You don't even know my name...Bunny girl." Gajeel laughed as Lucy's face turned pink with rage and embarrassment-it was ok for Met-Kun to call her a bunny because he's her mama's friend, but _this_ punk? No way.

"Gajeel, be nice."

"But!" with a pointed look from Metalicana, Gajeel shut his mouth, and Lucy looked at him with a smug expression.

"Yeah Ga-Jeeeel~! Maybe you're right, you can't fight me because you know you'll lose." Lucy taunted jumping around Celestine and Metalicana-thoroughly annoying Gajeel.

Gajeel spat at Lucy's feet and balled his hands into fists. "Alright then Bunny girl, if it's a fight you want it's a fight you'll get!" Gajeel yelled running at Lucy with his fist's raised, grinning Lucy stood still and just as he was about to hit her she jumped up and used Gajeel's head as a springboard, pushing him to the ground in the processes.

"Poor Gajeel-Kun, can't even land a punch." Lucy called as he got up off the ground, Gajeel turned to face her with a fire in his eyes Lucy had never seen in a person before, With large eyes Lucy dodged his punches and cupped his face. "You have such pretty eyes when you fight..." Lucy said with a smile, Gajeel landed a punch on Lucy sending her flying back. Lucy landed on her feet and wiped the blood from her cheek.

"Ok Lucy, stop playing with him and fight seriously." Celestine called from her spot near a tree in the shade, Metalicana munching on the iron Lucy brought him.

Lucy got a steely look in her eyes as she turned to face Gajeel, covering her body in star dragon scales. "Yes mama."

Surprised Gajeel transformed his arm into and iron sword and attacked Lucy again, who in return blocked Gajeel's attacks with her arms and punched Gajeel straight in the face, as he staggered back Lucy swept his legs out from under him. Pinning him to the ground (By getting on top of him) Lucy prepared to punch Gajeel again when clapping caught her attention.

"Very good Lucy, You and Celestine can live with us and train." Metalicana said as he walked over and ruffled their hair. "Gajeel, why do you have such a sour look on your face?" Metalicana asked as Lucy gave Gajeel a hug.

"Cheer up Gajeel-Kun! Now we get to train together!" Gajeel cracked a small smile and ruffled her hair.

"Ok the Lucy, first things first show me how you formed those scales."

******Four years later***

"Gajeel-Kun! Mama is gone!" Lucy cried as she searched frantically for her, the keys on her hip glowing as her purple orbs filled with tears.

Gajeel looked away, and pulled Lucy into a hug. "Metalicana's gone too."

"What do we do now?" Lucy asked looking up at Gajeel for answers.

"We join a guild, I'm thinking about Phantom Lord...what about you?"

"I'll go wherever you go Gajeel-Kun."

******Time skip Phantom Lord Guild hall***

"Hey Gajeel-Kun want to go on a mission with me and Juvia-Chan?!" A blonde girl yelled as she threw herself at said pre-teen. "Sure Bunny-girl, but ditch the kid."

Lucy pouted as she gave a small boy with black hair and red eyes a quick hug. "Bye Ryos-Kun! I'll bring you something back!"

Ryos gave Lucy a bright smile and waved her out the guild doors. "Bye-Bye Lucy-Chan!"

* * *

OH MY GODS I'M FINALLY DONE! I know it took me forever to update, but I had 6:00 to 9:30 cheer practice...A.M...

welp whatever, the Poll is up on my profile if you want to vote, review votes count as well.


	5. Phantom Lord Arc!

And now time for the Phantom Lord attacks Fairy Tail for Lucy Heartfilia arc.** just a warning some parts of this story may be graphic or hard to read, continue at your own risk. You have been warned.**

Adora: _Thoughts_

Fae: **_Flashbacks_**

Adora: **SOUNDS!**

Fae: Chaos-Chan does not own Fairy Tail

Chaos-Chan: **!WARNING!** Some parts of this story may be graphic or hard to read, continue at your own risk. You have been warned.

* * *

********Jude's Study, No one's P.O.V*****

"_Fairy Tail must pay_..._Fairy Tail must pay_..._Fairy Tail must pay_..." A blonde man in a dark brown suit muttered as he furiously scribbled on a sheet of paper, a crazed look in his eyes as a communication lacrima lit up on the corner of his desk. He stopped his crazed musings and reached for it, taking out a magic pen, he used it to answer the lacrima call. A ghastly man with purple hair and black painted lips came into view, his floppy wizard hat hanging over his eyes as a twisted smile formed on his lips.

"Mr. Heartfilia-Sama, how are you..." Jose asked, his dirt brown eyes looking in to Jude's own onyx orbs. "I'm fine, thank you Jose. The request is almost complete, it should be arriving sometime tomorrow morning. Now for what reason have you called me, this late in the evening?" He asked lifting a bushy brow at the Gothic man.

"Ah, I apologize Heartfilia-Sama, I called to ask you about the reason you want that trash guild Fairy Tail destroyed over. I like to know the full reasoning of every job so my guild could get the job done right and in a way my clients would feel...satisfied...with...the first time." Jose smoothly replied as he crossed his hands in his lap. Jude rubbed his chin in thought, before giving a sharp nod.

"That's understandable. Alright then, I'll tell you the full story of why Fairy Tail must be destroyed," Jude cleared his throat and poured a glass of liquor for himself before continuing. "Around fifteen years ago my late wife, my daughter and I were living in a small cottage just on the outskirts of Shirotsume, my daughter was two at the time and I was building the company I own today, my poor daughter was kidnapped by two men while my wife tried to fight them off. We made the mistake of hiring Fairy Tail mages to track down the kidnappers and get our daughter back to us safely.

Jude paused to take a long drink of his liquor and to pour himself another glass. "They wasted time talking and other things and later the next day they brought our little girl back to us,"

Jose frowned, confused at Jude's sour tone and another heavy swig of liquor at the information of the Fairy Tail mages bringing his daughter back, _unless...they brought her back_\- "Dead. Layla and myself were so wrought with despair we fought constantly over her death, to the point that she couldn't take it and filed for a divorcee. I complied thinking we just needed time to heal, away from each other, and I would be able to talk to her about all the Fairy Tail mages did to us, once she settled her thoughts and came back to her right mind." After another swig of Liquor and a refill, Jude once again set his sights on telling his tragic story.

"Layla agreed to meet me, but Fairy Tail called for her and she said she need to at least see what it was they wanted from her, she was truly too kind of a woman. On her way to Fairy Tail, the train she was on was hijacked by bandits Fairy Tail was supposed to take care of! She lost her life trying to protect the passengers aboard that train, one of which, was a little girl who looked like our little Lucy..." Jude drew in a ragged breath, rage written across his face as he slammed his glass down. "And THAT is why Fairy Tail _must_ be destroyed!"

Jose sat there with a completely surprised expression, _So THAT is what this man his gone through to loath Fairy Tail so much, they completely ruined his life...well, that works well in my favor, I can get my hands on the Heartfilia fortune by passing MY Lucy as the Lucy Jude lost all those years ago. _

"Pardon me Heartfilia-San, but what did your daughter look like? We could target the mages who took the mission for her retrieval and torment them with a lacrima projection, if you wish that is."

Jude displayed a vicious grin as his eyes darkened with the promise of pain being brought to the mages who let his baby girl die. He took a picture from the other corner of his desk and placed it in front of the lacrima giving Jose a good view of the little blonde with deep brown eyes, she looked a lot like his Lucy, but his Lucy has purple eyes not mocha brown depths...either way this plan just kept getting better and better.

_I can always make her wear contacts if need be, Gajeel owes me for taking them in and training them, so I'm sure he can __persuade__ her...if not Juvia or even Roys would work._

Jude cleared his throat acting like a proper business man again. "Is that all you need, Jose?" Jose put on a grin and gave a short nod to the blonde. "I believe so Mr. Heartfilia, thank you for choosing Phantom Lord as your weapon of mass destruction." "Oh you better be a weapon of mass destruction with how much I'm paying you for this job." And with that Jude used the lacrima pen to 'hang up' on Jose.

Jose sat back in his chair an blank look set on his face, "Well that was rude."

******Somewhere in Fiore***

"I'm tired of your fucking mistakes! You're so goddamn useless Megaira! I should have fed you to Onibaba when we raided your damned village!"

Ivan threw her into a dingy looking cell with shackles nailed to the wall and some longer ones on the floor, he himself favored the shackles on the wall for her beatings. Megaira cried out as he started to tear her clothes off of her, a lecherous grin stretched on his lips as he looked over her well matured body laying on a small mattress in the corner of the cell, "But on the other hand if she had then I wouldn't get to enjoy this buxom and curvaceous body..." he then proceeded to chain her hands above her head and her feet to the bottom of the mattress where two polls came up from the concrete to hold her there. He moved to kneel in between her legs as he started to rip the last of her clothes away.

He lightly trailed his hands over arms and down the sides of her breasts, he stopped only to look at her beautiful face as tears cascaded down her cheeks and a completely horrified and broken expression written across it. He licked his lips and moved his hands to her thighs before roughly pulling them farther apart.

"I-Ivan-Sama! please stop!" she screams as her sobbing intensifies, he bent over her to smash his mouth against hers in a rough kiss, she was smart enough to let the kiss happen without trying to bite him, a hard lesson she quickly learned. "P-please...St-STOP! stop it!"

Ivan chuckled darkly as he lifted his head away from her and placed his hands around her neck. "I won't stop until I'm satisfied."

******Fairy Tail guild hall no one's P.O.V***

As laughter and joy spread through the guild like wild fire, a certain blonde woman and a ginger haired man sat side by side while talking to master Makarov with slight frowns drawn into their expressions.

"Lucy should be here by now...in all honestly she should have been here eight years ago." Makarov paused to take a sip of his ale before looking up at Layla and Gildarts.

"Yes...do you believe the dragon is still looking after her? Or has she abandoned her like Natsu's dragon, Igneel?" Layla bowed her head as tears filled her vision, thinking about her little girl out on her own with no one to care for her. Gildarts sensing her distress put his arm around her in a side hug.

"How do you suggest we should address this problem?"

"I'm not sure master, is there any way we could find out through magic?" Layla asked her eyes wide and hopeful, a smile pulling at her lips as she melted into Gildarts embrace.

"Very well, we can send out magic pulses to locate her, it will take us a while to build up the magic needed but it shouldn't be too long of a wait." Makarov said stroking his mustache while looking at them..._when Layla came to Fairy Tail Gildarts was the first to welcome her in and even went as far as helping her find a place to stay...it wasn't until two years later when he confessed his feelings to her and they became a couple...now all the kids look at Layla like the mother of the guild and Gildarts like their father...it seems like things turned out for the better for the both of them, all they need is to get Lucy back and then they would make a picture perfect family._

"Master, would it be all right if I went on a mission, or am I needed at the guild?" Gildarts asked looking at all the brats running around causing a mess.

"No, that should be fine, in fact I have a mission for you to take! It's a week long mission! And by the time you come back the magic pulse cannon should be ready to use."

"Alright then, I should get going as soon as possible, right?" Layla smiled and leaned up to give Gildarts a quick kiss. "Come back soon dear, Cana and I will be waiting for you at home." Gildarts gave a laugh as he wrapped Layla in a hug. "CANA! COME GIVE DADDY A KISS GOODBYE!" Cana ran and tackled Gildarts with a hug. "Come home soon daddy, don't make me a mama wait forever!" Gildarts put his arms around both of his girls and smiled. "I wouldn't dream of it..."

******Meanwhile at Phantom Lord no one's P.O.V***

"Is everyone clear on their part to play, any questions?" Master Jose said looking at the group of members he decided to use for this mission. Aria, Sol, Totomaru, Juvia, Gajeel, and of course...Lucy. "Wonderful let's destro-" "Master?" "Ahem, yes...Lucy..." " Just to be clear, my mission is to wear contacts and act like a helpless little girl?" her arms crossed over her chest as she sits on Gajeel's shoulder. "Ah yes...that is your role...this time, don't worry the next mission I send you on will have lots of action." Lucy nodded ans uncrossed her arms as she began to play with Gajeels hair. "Alright Master. I'll do my very best then!"

"Er, Ok...now...Let's destroy Fairy Tail, once and for all!"

* * *

I'm so sorry this took so long! I'm not super happy with it but it is in the direction I want to take this fic. thank you all for the love you've given me! don't forget to Review!


	6. LUCY!

Adora: _Thoughts_

Fae: **_Flashbacks_**

Adora: **SOUNDS!**

Fae: Chaos-Chan does not own Fairy Tail

* * *

******With Layla and Cana on their way to the Guild, No One's P.O.V.***

"Hey Mom?" Layla looked over at Cana who was looking at the cards her birth mother gave her, a slight frown pulling at her features. "Yes darling?"

"Why did you take me in as your daughter, when you already have one? Was it because my real mother asked you before she died or...because you married Dad?

Layla's gaze softened as she reached out and pulled her into a hug, stopping Cana in her tracks. "Yes, your real mother asked me to take you in and raise you when she was dying, and yes, Gildarts is your dad and technically me marrying him makes you my daughter."

Layla pulled back enough to cup Cana's face and brush the tears from her eyes. "But Cana, honey, I took you in as my daughter because I love you. I do have another daughter out there somewhere, and I miss her very much. But she is not you, and you are not her. You are your own person, and I love you both the same. you both are my daughters, nothing could ever change that." Cana buried her face in Layla's chest as she gave her a tight hug.

"Thanks Mom, I needed that." Layla smiled and smoothed Cana's hair down. "I know sweetheart, I know." Cana pulled away and griped her hand. "Let's head to the guild now! I can't wait to tease Gray and Natsu!" Layla laughed as Cana pulled her down the familiar and worn cobble stone path. Looking at all the buildings surrounding their way, Layla noticed people whispering about them and looking at them with pity.

Layla and Cana began to feel uneasy the closer they got to the guild until both girls started running.

They stopped as they came across the guild hall in ruins while big iron poles stuck out of what was still standing, almost as if it was the only thing keeping the guild hall up. Layla reached for Cana and pulled her to her chest. Looking to see if anyone else from the guild was around she turned and saw Natsu, Lisanna, Happy, Erza, and Gray staring at the guild in shock. Lisanna let out a small gasp, and tears formed in her eyes.

"Ma, who did this to the guild?! Phantom Lord? I'll kick their sorry asses!" Natsu fumed taking a few steps toward Layla, She reached out for his arm and also brought him into her embrace, Cana hardly paying them any mind as she stared at the guild. "I don't know Natsu, I think we should go and see if anyone else is still in there."

"Good idea Layla, Gray and myself will check around, you guys stay with Natsu and make sure he doesn't run off." Erza said placing her hand on Gray's shoulder to capture his attention. Natsu looked up from Layla's comforting hug, ready to protest when Mira popped up from nowhere.

"Oi! Thunder thighs! Everyone's down in the basement, Katnan asked me to come get you." Mira said tossing her ponytail off her shoulder, giving Erza a half hearted glare before spinning on her heel. "Tch. Follow me." Natsu moved out of Layla's arms to follow Mira; Erza and Gray hot on her heels.

Arriving in the basement, they all looked around at their guild mates sullen faces. Everyone was talking in hushed voices as they slowly sipped their beer, or in some cases ale, hushed exclamation of "Hey look Erza's back!" "She has Natsu, Lisanna and Gray with her…" or "Thank Kami Layla and Cana are alright…" spread around the guild as they looked on at their guild mates. As the returning mages got closer to Master, Nab pointed around the guild as he looked at them, "Did you see what happened to the guild!?"

"Damn Phantom Lord! How dare they do this to our guild!" Layla looked around at everyone, she was about to speak when Max stood up and began to shout, "LET'S GO AND SMASH THEIR GUILD!" Warren smacked his head and rose to his feet as well, "Sit down! This is Phantom we're talking about."

Everyone looked ready to either go and bust down Phantom Lord's door down, while others looks less hopeful...other than Master Makarov who was happily chugging his drink and laughing at nothing in particular, smiling like he'd gone off the deep end...then again Master was pretty old…

He gave a happy grin when he caught sight of Natsu and the others. "Yo. welcome back." Master lifted one hand in a wave, Erza stepped forward and greeted Master, "We completed the mission." Natsu jumped in front of Erza and gave a deep growl, causing other to stare at him.

"Gramps! This isn't a time to be joking around! Look at our guild! We have to attack them back!" Natsu roared, fire engulfing his fists as he stood in front of the jolly man. Master turned a thoughtful eye and he contemplated Natsu's words, "Oooh, Right you are…" before remembering that Natsu stole an S-class mission and put on his 'Angry face' "Brats! How dare you go on an S-class mission without permission!?"

"Huh!?" Lisanna and Gray stared at Master with disbelief, Master waved his hand in the air and chanted, "Punishment! I'll give you your Punishment now! Prepare yourself!" Natsu light his fists on fire, "Now's not the time for that!" Master reached his hand out and karate chopped Natsu, Gray, and Happys head shouting "Bad!" while he slapped Lisanna's butt instead. "Kayah!"

"Master Behave yourself!" a woman with long ebony hair and striking silver eyes said as she gave a slight huff.

"MASTER DO YOU UNDERSTAND OUR CURRENT SITUATION!? THEY WRECKED OUR GUILD!" Natsu yelled as he stomped around. Master turned to the side and gave a tired sigh, "Well, calm down. It's not something to make a fuss about."

"What!?" Gray and Lisanna both gasped and exclaimed. Master took a large drink from his mug and gave a happy breath, "Phantom, right? This is as far as those idiots'll go. I don't see why they even bothered to attack an empty guild." Erza turned to Katnan, "Empty guild?" She nodded and gestured around what was left of the guild. "It seems they did this in the middle of the night." Erza looked around before she set her gaze on Alzack and Bisca, "So I see, no one was hurt...we were lucky."

"There's no need to get cross with someone that resorts to surprise attacks. Leave them be…"

Natsu slammed his fist down on the makeshift bar top, flames engulfing his form, "I CAN'T ACCEPT IT! I WON'T FEEL RIGHT UNTIL I SMASH THEM DOWN!" Master looked at Natsu and shook his head, "This discussion is over. We'll take on job requests here until the first floor is fixed." "WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR JOBS!"

"NATSU! Cut it out!" Master reached his hand out and slapped Lisanna on the but again, "Why is he hitting my but!?" Katnan turned to face Master, "Master...Don't push me." all of a sudden Master jumped up and started to run off, "Ah! Hold on! I've gotta go take a leak."

"How can you be so calm about it...Gramps?"

"Natsu...I'm sure Master is just as shocked as us, but warfare between guilds is prohibited by the magic council." "They were the ones who attacked us first!" Katnan gave a sad smile, "That's beside the issue Natsu." Erza looked down and closed her eyes, "If this is how Master feels about it...we have to accept that."

Layla and Katana gave each other a warm knowing look before sharing a hug."Are your boys alright?"

"Yes, they were just a bit shaken up when we arrived at the guild this morning." Katnan smoothed the little ebony haired boy's little tuffets down as she gently rocked the toddler in her arms.

"I think the kids should stay together at least until we figure out what we're going to do."

"The girls can stay with Cana and I , if you want to take the boys."

"You read my mind, Ryuu has been asking for a boys only slumber party for a while now I've just been putting it off...until now I guess..." Katnan sighed as she watched two bluenette run up to Natsu and Gray and try to cheer them up, Happy sitting on one of their heads as they pulled the older boy's hand, but to no avail.

"When is Rei going to be home?"

Katnan sighed again, and slumped forward a bit, "He's going to be gone for another four days, Ryuu and Kai are so restless when he's not home to read them their bedtime story, apparently Mommy doesn't read it like daddy, and Miles gets fussy when he has to eat with out Rei feeding him. These kids will be the death of me."

Layla gave Katnan a strained smile as she held her arms out to comfort her dear friend, Miles in the middle of them woke up and started crying, rather loudly for the dragon slayer in the room, having enough Natsu stormed out of the guild and started to the river, Happy still sitting on Kai's head.

Both mothers pulled apart and watched Natsu storm off, Lisanna looking after him with a worried expression, just as she was about to go after him Layla stopped her.

"Give him a little while to himself, he just needs some time to brew before he can let it all off his chest." Lisanna looked over at Layla with hurt eyes as she made her way over to sit and talk to the guilds mother figure.

"I don't know what I said that upset him so much, he was just saying how we should go take down Phantom Lord...and I said I don't think I would be strong enough to really help you guys...since I'm the weakest link..." Lisanna looked down as tears threatened to fall, her crystal blue eyes clouded with sadness and regret.

"Oh honey, don't think like that! You are strong, maybe you don't have as many takeovers as Mira, but you're also younger! You're strong in your own way, just like everyone else in Fairy Tail, and Natsu probably got upset because you called yourself weak when all he sees is a strong mage, who can hold her own in a fight." Lisanna started to cry as Layla gently patted her head, and rubbed her back in a soothing manner.

"Thanks Layla, I'll go find Natsu and tell him I'm sorry!" Lisanna said rushing to stand up, Layla stood up as well and placed her hand on Lisanna's arm.

"Wait! Could you take Levy and Cana with you while you go look for him? You girls are spending the night at my house and I need you to pick up some things while you're looking for him. You can just leave them in town and meet up with them later if you don't want them with you when you talk to Natsu." Lisanna smiled and gave a quick nod,

"Sure!"

******With Lucy and Gajeel, No one's P.O.V.***

Lucy sat in the window seal a book forgotten in her lap as she stared out the window, Gajeel laying on a faded gray couch as Ryos slept peacefully on his chest.

"Gajeel...what are we going to do after we attack Fairy Tail?" Gajeel looked over at Lucy from his spot on the couch, Ryos laying on top of him while Gajeel ran his fingers through his hair as he slept.

"I dunno, the Magic council's gunna come after Phantom Lord f'sure, we'll have to leave the guild as soon as possible, or we'll be sittin' in jail." Lucy looked over at Gajeel, she ran a hand through her long blonde hair and sighed in frustration.

"I don't want to attack Fairy Tail. I feel like something's off about why we're doing this in the first place; it doesn't make sense for Fairy Tail to do any of this. Why fake Lucy Heartfilias death to use against Jude when he wasn't even a rich man until three years after her death. Why would they use mind control to make Layla divorce Jude and then have her killed, there is no point for them to do any of that and yet master said they did...and if Fairy Tail faked Lucy's death, where is she and why am I posing as her if she's not even there?"

Gajeel turned to Lucy, a grimace set on his lips as he contemplated her words, giving a sigh he turned to face her.

"Bunny, yer gunna have to play this off if ya wanna get thru this without fightin' Master 'bout it." he grunted as Ryos started to stir. "We can talk 'bout this later, the brats wakin' up."

Lucy nodded and stood up, she walked over to Gajeel and Ryos, kneeling to their level, "Hey sleepy head, your turn to pick dinner, what do you want?" Lucy asked running a hand thru his ebony mop, Ryos blinked before his mouth stretched into a grin, "I want Shabu-Shabu!" Lucy smiled and ruffled his hair.

"Coming right up!" Ryos cheered, throwing his arms around Lucy, she stood up and carried him to the kitchen. Gajeel watched them before crossing his arms behind his head and closing his eyes.

******With Lisanna, Levy, and Cana, Lisanna's P.O.V.***

_I wonder where Natsu ran off to...since I can't find him I might as well head back to Levy's house and meet up with Cana and Levy…I'll give the a call on my lacrima to let them know I'm on my way._

As it started to rain I pulled out my lacrima and magic umbrella (That floats over my head as I walk so I don't have to hold it) then started to call Cana, a few seconds later Levy, and Cana's faces popped up on the screen.

"Lisanna! Are you on your over? Levy's getting antsy and worried~!" Cana sung as Levy pushed her out of the way.

"So what if I am! It took us a while to convince Layla to let the three of us stay at my house instead!" Levy pouted as Cana slung her arm around Levy's shoulder and crushed her to her chest. I sweat-dropped at Levy's muffled cries for help.

"R-right...I'm heading your way now, I couldn't find Natsu anywhere!" I sighed and threw my other hand in the air in exasperation. Cana gave me a blank stare as Levy finally freed herself from Cana hold, and gave me a sympathetic look.

"I'm sure he's ok, you can explain yourself to him tomorrow anyway." I sighed again and looked at the ground, kicking a pebble I looked around me.

"Do you have any idea why Phantom attacked us all of a sudden?"

Levy gave a sigh and shook her head, "I don't know...we've had some fights in the past, but it's the first time they attacked us this directly."

Cana grunted and crossed her arms, "Gramps should quit being scared cuz Phantom has a lot of members, and just attack them back." Levy looked at Cana, "I don't think gramps is scared, he is after all, one of the ten wizard saints."

"But isn't Phantom's Master one of the ten wizard saints, too?" I interjected before my friends could start to argue." Levy looked at me and gave a grim nod, "He is."

"Both Master and Katnan know what would happen if two guilds fight, so they're avoiding it in order to protect the order in the magic world."

Cana huffed while Levy flashed me a smile, "That and if Phantom and Fairy Tail get in a fight, both guilds will be brought down….our battle potential is in balance at the moment. Master Jose who's been said to hold an equal amount of magic power as Master Makarov. And his element four, are the equivalent of our S-class mages in his guild, they say the most formidable on is black steel Gajeel. Presumably he's the culprit behind the guild attack this time. He's their iron dragon slayer."

"Another dragon slayer besides Natsu?" I asked more to myself then my friends. "Yep, and that means he eats iron! Sounds a lot crazier than fire, huh!" Cana gave a loud laugh and fell back on Levy's bed. I rolled my eyes and looked around.

"I'm about five minutes away, I'll see you soon girls." Both my friends gave me warm smiles- well at least Levy did, Cana just smirked and raised three fingers in a wave.

"See ya soon girl." "Be safe!" I smiled again, "I will." as the screen went blank, the lacrima suddenly shattered in my hand, crying out in surprise I let the broken pieces fall to the ground.

"Finally girly, I thought you'd never stop yappin' Gihi.." a voice called from behind me, I spun around to see a guy with long spiky black hair and piercings all over his face and arms, crouching on a light poll, "Gajeel, Juvia thinks we need to work quick and get those other girls." a pretty girl with blue hair and pale skin said walking into the light with a pink umbrella over her shoulder.

Gajeel jumped down, a crazed smirk on his face as he clamped his hand around my neck, I struggled for air as he began to squeeze, clawing at his hands I fought with all my might, metal scales covering his fist, he drew back and my vision faded into nothing.

******Gajeel's P.O.V.***

Slinging the unconscious white haired girl over my shoulder I turned toward Juvia, she cast me an understanding look before speaking, "Juvia thinks it was kind of Gajeel to make it as painless as possible." I paused in my steps as I looked at Juvia, with a slight glare as I continued on my way.

"Sh'said she's five minutes 'way from the'r house, from the two scents on 'er I can follow 'em to the house an ambush 'em when they leave the house an get further out into the street."

"Ok."

We made our way to a small cottage nestled between a bookstore, and a little bakery, right on time two girls bust out of the cottage with worried expressions on their face's.

Turning to Juvia I giv'er her the signal to get ready. My eyes followed the cute bluenette with red gale force reading glasses perched on the end of her small button nose, from my spot on the top of the bank right across from her house I could catch a whiff of her ink and blueberry muffin scent.

_Damn, I gotta get a better whiff of that scent..._

"You take the brunette, I'll take the shrimp." Juvia locked her eyes on the brunette, "Hai."

"Take them out quickly and quietly. Ya know so it don't blow our cover…" Juvia giggled and covered her mouth with her hand. "Sure, that's why…"

"Shaddup." I turned away from the crazy water mage and locked my eyes on the bluenette, both girls turning and talking, before splitting up.

"Be careful Juv. Bunny would turn me into a boot scraper if ya came back hurt." she tossed me a warm smile and patted my arm. "Gajeel too, Lu-Chan would turn Juvia into a fish bowl if Gajeel came back hurt."

I moved to follow the shrimp while Juvia started to follow the brunette, our parting words bringing a real grin on my face I reserved only for Lucy, Juvia, and Ryos.

Running along the top of the buildings I followed the small girl to a park, jumping down in front of her, our eyes met for a mere moment before my fist plunged into her stomach, "I'm sorry…" I mumbled before I caught her bridal style, "It's ok." I heard her rasp with a small smile before she fell unconscious, I stared at her in shock before pulling her up and slung her over my shoulder much like I had done with her white haired friend.

Sighing I walked over to the tallest sakura tree in the park, Juvia was waiting for me with the brunette and the white haired girl, I placed the shrimp next to them carefully before moving to stand next to Juvia.

"Put some dirt on 'em then use yer water slicer to cut up their' clothes and give 'em light scratches, then we can hang 'em up the tree like master wants...But...let's leave the'r hands clasped together' so they know the'r not alone..." I said staring at their clasped hands. Juvia gave me a smile and gently started to cover them in dirt so it looked like they put up a good fight and got hurt real' bad.

"Hai, Juvia will also place a water barrier on the steel cuffs so they are not harmed."

******With Natsu, mid morning the next day, No One's P.O.V***

Natsu stomped his feet as he made his way to the guild, an angry scowl set on his visage.

_Damn ice princess, always butting in on other people's business...it's not like I give a shit about his opinion anyway…no not at all..._

Natsu suddenly stopped in the middle of the road, causing some people to run into others, trying to get out of his way, while other gave his nasty looks and yelled at him in anger.

"Gah! I'm starving!" Natsu looked around for a food stand as he held his growling belly, he started to sniff the air but stopped dead in his tracks as he smelled someone he knew, as he followed their scent to the great Magnolia parks the scent got stronger, and also had hints of blood mixed in.

Natsu ran around the corner and stopped in horror, crowds of people were surrounding the biggest sakura tree in the park, and hanging pinned against it was, Lisanna Levy, and Cana. the girls looked worse for wear, while Levy had the Phantom Lord symbol painted on her stomach, Natsu looked closer and noticed the girl's hands were clasped together.

Layla stood by Master along with the rest of the guild as they looked at their guild mates, Layla started sobbing while Master crushed his staff in his hand as his magic aura grew.

"Wrecking our guild hall I could bear with, but no parent can remain silent after seeing their children's blood! THIS MEANS WAR." everyone in Fairy Tail gave an angry cry and threw their hands in the air.

After Katnan activated her black widow magic to get the girls down safely, Natsu stormed off to get ready to attack Phantom Lord, as Natsu made his way back he caught the scent of iron and pine trees,

"That's that damn iron bastard who attacked Lis and the girls! Let's go Happy!" "Aye sir!" Natsu and Happy ran until they came across the Iron dragon slayer attacking a blonde girl with brown eyes with keys on her hip, Natsu stopped and stared,

_She looks just like Ma...WHAT THE HELL!?_

The blonde girl was obviously losing, she was using a whip to keep the iron dragon slayer away from her as she desperately looked for a way out, Gajeel caught her whip in his hand and tugged her forward. She fell to the ground and cried out as her knees met the rough cobblestone.

"Hey! Metal breath! Leave her alone!" Natsu punched Gajeel with a fire dragons blazing fist, Gajeel flew back and disappeared over a few houses.

_Should I go after that bastard, or help this girl?!_

Walking over to the blonde, Natsu held his hand out to help her up, she took it gratefully and flashed him a warm smile.

"I'm Natsu! And this is Happy!" Happy popped up out of nowhere and settled on Natsu's pink locks, "Aye sir!" Natsu grinned as she moved to pet Happy's head.

"Thanks so much for helping me! It's nice to meet 'cha! I'm Lucy Heartfilia!" Natsu's eyes bulged for a second as he realized why she looked so much like his Ma.

"Thanks again for saving me, I was just looking for an Inn to rest at since I've been walking all night, when that guy just attacked me out of nowhere! I'm so tired I could fall asleep right here!" she gave a slight giggle as she rubbed the back of her neck. It was true, she had bags under her eyes from lack of sleep and each time she'd blink her eyes would close for a few seconds too long. Taking note of this Natsu decided to bring her to Fairy Tail, if she really was his Ma's lost daughter then Layla would recognize her immediately, if not then she could get some sleep then maybe hang around and help defeat Phantom Lord.

"You should come to Fairy Tail! You could sleep in the infirmary and get something to eat! Katnan makes the best food!" Happy exclaimed, seemingly on the same train of thought as Natsu, he watched her expression brighten at the mention of getting some sleep and food.

"That would be so great! Thank you so much." Lucy's brown eyes sparkled with gratefulness as she tightened her grip on his hand.

Huh, guess I never let go of her hand…

"Sure! Follow me!" Natsu exclaimed dragging her to the guild, as the guild came into view Lucy gasped at the sight of Fairy Tail.

"Oh my, Natsu! What happened!" Natsu lead her through the wreckage to a door leading to the basement. "Our guild was attacked by Phantom Lord." Lucy looked sad as she looked around at everyone getting ready to go attack Phantom Lord.

"Hey I want you to meet someone before I take you to the infirmary."

"Ok."

After weaving through all the guild members, Natsu finally stopped in front of a blonde woman who was talking to three girls with bandages around either their head, or their abdomen. As Natsu and Lucy got closer the woman turned around and her eyes went wide as the three girls gasped behind her. The woman's eyes flashed with recognition and something else as she made her way to stand in front of them. Lucy stood shocked as the woman stood and placed a gentle hand on her cheek.

"L-lucy?" Lucy took a step back and eyed Layla with weariness as Layla started to cry. "Lucy, It's me...your Mama." Lucy gasped, suddenly all the tiredness from before leaving her as she reached a hand out to grab Layla's hand.

"M-mama?"

* * *

YAY! I'm super happy with how this chapter turned out! It gave me a little bit of trouble at first, but I'm happy with the changes I made. One more thing, this is going to be NaLu, I've tallied up all the review votes, PM votes, and of coarse the poll! I'm sorry if some of you don't want this to be a NaLu fic, but that's what won. Maybe I'll write more Lucy as a dragon slayer fics if this one goes well!


	7. Attack on Phantom!

Hey guys! Sorry this took me so long, I hope it was worth the wait!

Adora: _Thoughts_

Fae: **_Flashbacks_**

Adora: **SOUNDS!**

Fae: Chaos-Chan does not own Fairy Tail

* * *

******Lucy's P.O.V. Fairy Tail Guild temporary guild hall***

_Master misinformed me, Layla Heartfilia is not dead and she is residing at Fairy Tail...does that mean, Fairy Tail faked Layla's death to use against Jude Heartfilia or that Jude was mislead and given wrong information? Either way the stipulation I received was incorrect and is potentially harmful not only to myself, but my friends and family as well...the best thing to do now is play along with Fairy Tail and figure out a way to relay this information to Master without getting myself caught._

"Lucy, I'm so sorry I wasn't stronger...W-when you were little and I-i was the one who was su-supposed to protect you from harm!" Layla gently wiped the tears from her eyes as she moved to draw me into her arms, she oscillates back and forth as she stroked my lengthy blonde locks; I searched for Natsu in the crowd of people around us, our eyes met and he gave me a hearty nod and a bright smile. Warmth flooded my heart at the kindness he's shown me, guilt quickly creeped behind that warmth and started to fill me as well.

_Natsu brought me to the guild because he recognized Lucy's name and thought I was Layla's daughter...he wanted us to be reunited. To give us both happiness and love. Feeling awful about betraying Natsu I turned my attention back to Layla._

My face pressed into the crook of her neck as Layla sobbed, and clung me to her like I would fade away if she let me go. Inhaling her scent, I couldn't help but feel a bit overwhelmed by the familiarity of it. Rose and vanilla with a hint of stardust. Flashes of suppressed memories float to the edge of my mind as Layla cries into my hair.

_Odd. Why does this embrace feel so...familiar? Ah, I know...this reminds me of the way Celestine would hold me in her human form...Gods I miss her…_

My heart ached as I thought about my dragon mother and a sad smile made it's way to rest on my lips.

"I'm sorry Mama, I don't remember much...when I was younger I fell from a tree and lost most of my memories. All I could remember was my name and your face." Tears fell from my eyes as I stared up at Layla, she gave a sad smile and hugged me tighter, her hands slightly shaky as she brought them to my face.

_Good, she believes I'm actually her daughter...I feel bad though...she's such a loving mother, her heart is actually broken from the loss of her Lucy. What we're doing is wrong. Layla doesn't deserve to be caught in the middle of this!_

"It's alright darling, you were only two when you were kidnapped; I'm just thankful you still remember my face and have my keys to protect you." a joyous laugh escaped her as her smile spread to the others around us.

_Her keys? Celestine gave them to me when I was four and taught me how to summon my friends...everything seems fishy. Either Fairy Tail know's I'm a phantom and is just playing along with me or Master is lying about Jude's story and is trying to play me. Either way someone is trying to manipulate me and I'm not about to just sit here while that happens...I need to form a plan and gain Fairy Tail's trust, then report what I learn to Master, and tell Gaj what's going on._

"...Mama if you don't mind me asking...how was it that I was taken from you?" Layla gave a sigh and smoothed out her long gold and white sun dress, her eyes lowering for a second before looking at me with determination.

"Let's sit down and I'll tell everything that happened that day." Layla took me by my hand and sat down on one of the beds near by. The brunette girl rested her arm on Layla's shoulders and gave her an encouraging smile, Layla smiled back and rubbed the girl's arm.

_I wonder what their relationship is, could it be Layla gave birth to another daughter? No...her face is sharper than Laylas, her eye shape is more horizontal ovalesque with more lower lashes and smaller pupils, and she has a slender frame shape, not to mention age difference between Lucy and this girl...could it be Layla remarried? Could that have been Fairy Tail's reason for brainwashing Layla to leave Jude and fake her death? That would make the most sense...especially if the man who was sent to complete the mission is now her husband..._

"About fifteen years ago we were happily living in a small cottage on the outskirts of Shirotsume. Your father was getting his railroad business started while I would stay home with you." Layla smiled at the memory as she brushed a stray strand of hair behind my ear, I unconsciously leaned into her touch.

"We would work in the garden during the mornings before it got too hot, you would lay down for a nap while I would make us lunch or do laundry, then I would spend the rest of the day teaching you to read or craft...those were our days...peacefully enjoying the world around us blissfully unaware of everything else." Layla sighed as she played with my hair, and continued to tell the story of how her Lucy was kidnapped.

"One day I laid you down for a nap and went to water the garden, for some reason we didn't do it when we got up...while I was watering I heard you cry. Very loudly, which I found odd because you were such a good sleeper; when I opened your door, two strange men had a hold of you and we're sticking a needle of magic stabilizer and sleeping liquid into you." I stiffened, a vague tingling sensation danced on my neck and I had the sudden urge to rub it.

"I summoned Cancer and tried my best to attack the men but my magic cut out...during those days I suffered from Magic deficiency after you were born and my magic was limited. I tracked those men as far as I could before I decided to come home and tell Jude the nightmare that had just happened. Your father has no magic aptitude and I was short circuiting, leaving us the only option of sending out a request for your rescue." the brunette snuggled into Layla's other side and eyed me carefully, I gave her a warm smile and reached my hand out to hers. She took it with a small smile before turning her attention back to Layla.

"Fairy tail sent Laxus and Gildarts the next day, and they searched until the sun started to go down...but it was a dead end...or so we thought. Gildarts ran into a woman who had dragonoid features and information about your whereabouts. He got us in contact with one another and we decided that you would stay with her and train, the plan was, When you were done with your training you would come join Fairy Tail and Gildarts would let me know when you arrived so I could be with you."

"Oh...I don't remember any of that…" Layla smiled, "You were two, I'm surprised you remember your name! But you don't remember who was taking care of you?" I shook my head and looked at the floor, trying to seem conflicted.

"I vaguely remember a woman, she taught me how to use celestial spirit magic and then she left. After that, I was on my own and traveled all around Earthland."

_I did travel all around Earthland with Gajeel after Met-kun and Celestine left us...then we joined Phantom Lord and I met Juvia and our other friends…I need to gain Fairy Tails trust...and I know just the way to do it._

******Natsu's P.O.V.***

As Lucy and Ma made small talk, the others prepared to battle Phantom Lord. Cana tried to get up, but Lis and Levy pulled her back down.

_Ha, as if Ma would let Cana fight, let alone Lis and Levy..._

"Alright, brats! Listen up! We're going to attack Phantom Lord now and it's going to get messy! Watch out for each other! Protect your Nakama, and destroy those Phantoms!" Gramps yelled as he held up Fairy Tail's hand sign, everyone cheered with him, even that annoying popsicle...Lucy glanced around before her eyes locked on me. My heart started to beat faster in my chest...

_It's all fired up too! I can't wait to pummel some Phantoms! I wonder what Luce would do if I defeated the whole guild..._

Lucy pushed past people as they made their way to the doors, she stopped in front of me before suddenly crushing me into a hug.

_What a weirdo...she's, just huggin' people out of the blue…humm, she smells good...like vanilla, stardust, and strawberries..._

"Thank you so much Natsu...and be careful, I heard Phantom Lord has some pretty powerful mages." I wrapped my arms around her smaller frame and grinned into her hair.

"You don't have to worry about me Luce! I can take down more than enough phantoms by myself!" I laughed as she pulled away, a blush on her cheeks and an adorable pout on her lips.

"Baka! Don't be reckless! And watch out for Happy! I wouldn't forgive you if he got hurt! Or if you got hurt either! So...just be careful…" Luce said as her head dropped onto my chest, ignoring the small dud, I ruffled her hair.

"I'll come back better than ever! I'll take 'em all down!" a small smile made it's way onto Luce's lips as she let out a giggle.

"Looks like Phantom Lord won't know what hit them!"

******At Phantom Lord guild hall No One's P.O.V.***

"Bahahahah! I can't believe it!" "Those Fairies got their asses handed to them!" two men laughed as they high fived, beer sloshing from their mugs, one man turned around in his chair joining in on their laughter and misplaced mirth.

"That's not all, I heard Black steel attacked three of their members along with the rain woman."

"Pheweeeeee! Man I'm glad I'm not a Fairy!" "But who's that girl master's been talking about?

"No idea." "he told us to 'stay away' or something." a third man said before chugging his beer.

"Whatever. HERE'S TO THOSE PITIFUL FAIRIES!" He called as everyone held their glasses up, "I bet they're cowering with their tails between their legs as we speak now!"

One man stood up and cursed, "Damn, I lost track of the time." "Meeting a hot girl?" "Yeah, although she's just a client." a dark shadow crossed the man's face, "when I threatened her, she doubled the reward for me." the other man snorted, "I bet I could have Tripled it." "Yeah yeah, whatever." he said as he reached the guilds doors,

**BOOM!**

Everyone stood and stared as the doors burst open, sending the bragging man flying back. He tumbled through tables and chairs, kicking up dust on his way; creating a cloud in his path. Chunks of wood and smoke were falling from the door, everyone stood on edge.

"WE ARE FAIRY TAIL!" Master Makarov called as Natsu stood where the guild doors once were.

"Whaaa!?" Phantom Lord called as the stood to attack, Natsu launched forward as his fist lit on fire, he crashed into the group of men, seconds later they all flew back. "Anyone'll do! Bring it on!" Natsu called punching one of the men in the face."

"Tch. that all you got?!" Gray called grabbing one phantom by their hair and freezing others with a kick, "Arughhhhhh!" Elfman yelled transforming one arm in a beast soul take-over.

Members of Phantom Lord surrounded Master Makarov, some shouting, "Get him!" others, "Ehhh? He's so tiny?!" Makarov stood still as they inched closer, suddenly his eyes glowed a stark white as his magic activated.

"Kaaaaaaaaaa!" he yelled as his gigantic hand smashed those coming to attack him, "M-monster!" they called from under his foot.

"You bastards brought the fight to the children of that monster. Don't even for a second think you'll be protected by human laws." his humongously daunting voice called, bringing those under him to cry and snivel in fear.

"Such strength!" "their members ain't small fries either!" "they're insane!" Some Phantoms called as they watched Fairy Tail fight.

"Jose! Show yourself!" Master Makarov called.

Erza slashed phantoms down, "Where?! Where is Black Steel and the Element four!"

"Gauhhhhh!" cried the woman Erza cut down.

Gajeel stood on the rafters above the brutal fight between Fairy Tail and his own guild. He put a fake smirk on as his eyes held a sad red hue.

He followed Erza as she brought down more of his guild mates, the Demon MiraJane using her take-over to take down many of his guildmates as well, _It seems Gildarts, Laxus and Mystogan aren't fightin' today, either they're under estamatin' us of they're on missions...either way I didn't 'cepct Master's plan to work like this…bunny was right somthin's off…_ Gajeel mused pausing as a young bulky white haired man plowed through groups of Phantoms all the while shouting about being a man, wearing an all black school uniform. Every punch he delivered was followed with a, "Man!" he gave the others around him a glare and looked every bit like a character out of a shojo manga.

"Being a man…" He exploded in a series of kicks and punches, "IS WHAT A MAN IS ALL ABOUT!"

"What the hell's he talking about?!" "I'm a woman!" and "What's with his arm?!" were muttered from the surrounding Phantoms. A few looked back at the noise Elfman was creating and gave a terrified look over their shoulders.

"It's take-over magic!" one woman with short green hair whispered to a man with spiky gray hair next to her. "That big dude took over a monster in his arm!" "T-there's really magic like that?" a haughty woman asked, her fan in front of her overly painted lips.

"Elfman! Beast arm Elfman!" was whispered through the mages around him.

Master Makarov smirked and turned to the scarlet haired requip mage, "Erza! You're in charge now!" Erza slashed a man down and looked at Makarov with a surprised expression, "Master?!" "I'm going after Jose! That coward is probably at the top floor!" He turned to the stairs as Erza gave him a sharp nod. "Take care Master." she said watching his back.

Gajeel stood and jumped down as soon as Makarov was out of sight. "Gihihihi...now that geezers' gone, I won't hafta hold back anymore…" Gajeel extended his arm and attacked a group of people.

"Nab! Warren! What's with that guy? He's even attacking his own guild mates?!" Alzack called looking over at Bisca.

"Come and get me Fairy Tail!" Gajeel called a crazy look in his eyes, Elfman charged him. "A real man! Will take on Black Steel!" Gajeel blocked Elfman with an Iron arm, "Hm?" Elfman hummed, while Gajeel snickered.

Gajeel extended his arm as Elfman dodged, Gajeel used his other arm and Elfman dodged again, swing his leg and extending at the same time Elfman used his beast arm to catch his before it hit him in the face. Gajeel tilted his head to the side, "Hummm? Heh..not bad…" "Men must live strong." Elfman replied. "The how do you like this?!" Gajeel morphed his leg as several Iron arms shot from all around and hit several other guild members.

"You bastard! Look what you're doing to your own guild mates!" Elfman yelled as he watched Gajeel's guild mates laying on the ground.

"Pay attention." Gajeel smirked as he punched Elfman square in the face. As Elfman flew back, Natsu used him as a springboard to get to Gajeel.

"BLACK STEEEEEL!" Natsu yelled as his fist slammed into Gajeel's face, sending him flying back. Everything stopped as Phantom lord members gawked at Natsu, "That's the first time I've ever seen Gajeel go flying like that!"

******Natsu's P.O.V.****

I stood in front of the man who destroyed my guild, who attacked my nakama, who attacked Lucy.

"I'M THE DRAGON SLAYER FROM FAIRY TAIL!" I turn to Elfman, "Elfman! Let me have him!" "You bastard! Don't get in a fight between men!" he yelled, raising his fist in the air.

"Gihihihi…" I whipped around to face Black Steel right as his arm extended in a pole of Iron and knocked me back.

_Uhhh, better not let Luce know he got a good hit on me…_

"Natsu!" Erza yelled from across the guild, _Damn Erza...stay out of my business, I can hold my own…_

I dug my hand into the floor, smoke curling around me as I burnt the wood.

"For our guild, Lis and the others...I'll send you to hell! I moved to sweep his feet out from under him as he used his Iron arm to jump up into the rafters of his guild. "That brat…" I jumped up and came face to face with Gajeel, he looked surprised for a second before I used fire dragon's fist on him.

He smirked and rubbed the blood from his chin, "That all you got Salamander?" He called hanging upside down, "Not even close, that was just a test run, I'm fired up now!"

_Odd I've been smelling Lucy's scent since I've walked in here, but maybe that's because Gajeel was attacking her…_

"Oi! Why were you attacking Lucy!" Gajeel smirked, "Huh? Oh 'er? No reason…" All of a sudden Gajeel's body shuddered and burst into...Iron scales!

"What the hell are those?!" Gajeel smirks and holds one arm up. "Just somethin' a bud of mine showed me. Gihihi…" I moved to attack Gajeel as something white flew past me with Gramps' scent. My eyes winded as I looked down at Gramps body crumpled up on the floor.

Erza stared as tears dripped from her eye and the fighting around her stopped. "I don't sense any magic power from Master!"

"M-my magic…" Makarov coughed out as his eyes slide closed.

"How could Master have been defeated?!" Max shouted, "Oh, no...Master!" Laki gasped.

Erza swiped her tears away, "Retreat! Back to the guild!" She called, as Elfman picked Master Makarov up.

"What! No way!" Gray yelled, "I can still fight!" Maco called, "Yeah Erza what the hell!" Mira called, still knocking phantom's down.

"We cannot defeat Jose without Master! We're retreating! That's an order!"

Everyone dashed out as Natsu and Gajeel stared each other down.

"Going home already salamander? Gihihihi…" "Tch. This isn't over Black steel!" I called as I jumped down from the rafters, as I hit the ground I could hear someone else talking to Gajeel, "All is going according to the plan…" "So does that mea' Lucy's been captured'..." "Noooo! It is not time!" the other man wailed.

"What!" I whipped around to see both of them standing on the rafters. "Let's settle this some o'ther time, Salamander…" Gajeel said before they disappeared.

"Damn it!" I yelled grabbing a random person from Phantom Lord and running out of the doors.

"Eh? Where are you taking me?!" he screamed. "Shut yer yap!" I yelled as Happy flew above me, "Natsu! What are you going to do with him?"

"You'll see!" I yelled as Happy and I ran past Erza and Gray.

"How can we retreat like this!? We've got to avenge Cana and the others!" Gray shouted as he stood in front of Erza, who placed her head on his chest with a pained expression, "Please...Gray…" Gray stood shocked, "Erza…"

"We've got to retreat for now...Masters loss is just too great!"

******At Fairy Tail Guild Hall, Cana's P.O.V.****

"Bawhahaha! No way! Did you ever get the guys number?" I asked as Lucy shook her head, "Sadly no, he was gone before I even looked up." she shrugged and took a sip of her strawberry smoothie. "Thank you very much Katnan, here are the jewels to pay for the smoothie." Lucy said as she set the jewls on the bar top.

"Don't worry about it Lucy-Chan! At least you're not sneaking booze from the bar...Cana…" the ebony haired barmaid said as she picked up a random glass.

"Er, hey! You have no proof it's me!" I said as I nervously looked around. "Layla and Gildarts both know and pay for you frequently." she deadpanned as she wiped the glass down.

_Damn! I thought for sure I was getting away with it! Oh, well now I don't have to worry about breaking the news to them. hehe..._

"Wow Cana, Mama lets you drink?" Lucy awes as she turns toward me, giving her a broad grin I pull her close in a hug, "Yeah and they'll probably let you drink too! Maybe…..hehe…" I nervously trail off and look away from my new sister.

_Lucy's not what I was expecting at all, then again I don't even know what I was expecting in the first place…_

"Cana...I'm happy you're my sister," Lucy said catching my attention.

"I was worried I would never find my parents, I was worried they would move on without me and forget me." She looked down, a broken and pained filled look flooded her vistage. "But I have a family! You, Mama, and Papa! Even though I haven't met my Papa or your dad, I still feel...welcomed...and loved. So thank you for that." Lucy concluded, rubbing some stray tears from her eyes, and smiling up at me.

"Lucy...I know that we just met and things are still new, but I know we're going to be great friends and even greater sisters. My cards told me so!" Lucy and I laughed as Lisanna came to sit with us.

"So Lucy, I noticed you came in with Natsu and Happy...you liiiiiike him don't you…" Lisanna asked leaning on Lucy's shoulder. My eyebrow twitched in half amusement, half annoyance.

_Lisanna's been hanging around that damn cat too much..._

"E-eh? Li-like! We just met! I-i don't think so…" Lucy mumbled her face turning cherry red as she fiddled with her light pink sweater. Lisanna giggled and patted her back.

"I'm just teasing you! My name's Lisanna, I'm an animal soul take-over mage and I'm in a team with my two older siblings." Lucy gave Lisanna a kind smile and shook her hand.

"It's nice to meet you Lisanna! Uhhh, My name's Lucy, but of course you already knew that...I'm fifteen years old and I just met my Mama for the first time in years! Oh! And I have an awesome new sister!" Lucy beamed as she took a hold of my arm, hugging it to her chest in the process.

"So earlier you said you traveled all around Earthland, what was it like? Where did you go?" Lisanna asked looking quizzically in Lucy's mocha colored orbs, they look so much like mom's…

"I did. I traveled to Alakitasia and met my friend Brandish and her mother Grammi, they showed me the star fruit and we had the most delicious smoothies! I made my way through Bosco and had a run in with the yakuza, luckily the main boss had a son who was quite enamored with me and agreed to let me off the hook in exchange for a simple date." Lucy sighed and had a cute dreamy look displayed on her face..._maybe she's thinking about the yakuza boy_. I smirked as Lisanna blushed.

"Then I traveled to the country, Stella! I watched the most amazing star storms during nightfall and sometimes during the day, the people were kindhearted and the food was an adventure all in itself." Lucy paused to take a sip of her strawberry smoothie, and to place a small pink backpack on the makeshift bar top.

"To travel into Joya I had to climb over several mountains to enter the wonderful earth villages where I learned to use the earth in my favor during fights. They had a group of women only fighters named the Kyoshi warriors who used fan blades and secret ninja techniques to defeat their foes. Their leader, Suki, took me under her wing and taught me everything she knew! Here's a picture of us at the foot of Avatar Kyoshi!"

Lucy pulled out a painting of two girls, they both wore a long green dress with gold insignias on their shoulder and forearm; they had some armor covering their chest, waist, and arms. Their faces were painted white with red lips and eye makeup, and they both wore headbands; one was a simple green with a gold square in the middle and a gold tassels framing both sides of their face, while the other girl had a gold triangle and gold x behind the square; she had short brown hair and blue eyes, and her arm was around a younger girl with the same long blonde hair, who had one arm around the older girl and the other holding a golden fan. Lucy's eyes were closed as both girls grinned at something behind the picture.

"I still have the Kyoshi warrior uniform tucked away in the celestial spirit world! Virgo is holding it for me until my search is over." Lucy paused as she realized what she just said.

_So she was searching for Mom all this time? That's a long time on your own...I can't imagine how lonely it must have been._

"I guess that means...I have a place to put it now that I found Mama." I smiled and ruffled Lucy's golden locks, _she really is adorable._

_"_Wow Lucy, it sounds like you've had a lot of fun adventures!" Lisanna giggled and tapped her fingers on the bar top.

"Yeah! maybe we coul-" Before Lucy could finish her sentence, Elfman rushed through the doors with Master Makarov tucked close to his bulky chest.

"Master!" Katnan rushed to Elfman as Mom wheeled a bed over to them, Elfman carefully set Master on the bed as all the wounded guild members suddenly flooded in.

"Mira! Help me get the medical wrap from under the bar!" Katnan yelled as she dabbed Masters forehead with a wet bar cloth, Mira rushed to the bar and began to help the wounded.

"Oi! We need more supplies!" Mira yelled as the roll she was using to bandage Alzacks arm fell to the floor empty.

"What?! I Just bought a whole crate of medical rolls! If anything there should be too much!" Katnan cried as she panicked looking around the improvised guild hall, almost everyone came back with some sort of injury.

"I can go get more!" Lucy yelled as she determinedly gripped her pink backpack, her eyes shone with warmth and a fierceness I had never seen in a person before.

"I'll go with her!" I yelled and stood by my sister, "We can get more supplies and not be in the way!" Mom looked at both of us and rushed to pull us into a hug. "Ok, but you girls be safe. Here's enough money to cover what we need. Let me make a list real quick."

Mom carefully listed everything we would have to get before handing it to me. She pulled us close to her and smoothed our hair down.

"I love you two." she said as she kissed the tops of our heads. "Love you too Mom." "I love you too Mama." Lucy and I said at the same time. We looked at each other and nodded with determination to help our guild mates.

Lucy followed me out the door and I ran down the cobblestone path. "I know a shortcut to the supply shop!" I yelled grabbing her hand, after ten minutes of running, we found ourselves in a back ally. "Uun!" Lucy muttered as she tripped over a large raised stone.

She hissed in pain as blood started to dribble down her knee, and rain filled the sky.

_It's raining while the sun's out?!_

"We're not that far from the supply shop, can you walk with your knee like that?" I grab one of my cards from my deck and throw it above us, it expands and creates an umbrella.

"Yes. I think so, I'm sorry I slowed us down!" Lucy cried, looking up at me through tear filled lashes. I put my hand on top of her head and ruffled her hair.

"Don't worry about it, with all that running we did I'm sure we have some time to spare!" Lucy grinned up at me and moved to stand, I help pull her to her feet.

"Drip, drip, drop…"

I whipped around to see a silhouette of a person walking towards us in the rain, _that figure seems familiar…_

"Drip, drip, drop...Juvia is the rain woman."

"Ju-via?" Lucy looks at me as I whisper the name.

"And what kind of woman are you?" the blue haired girl asked, looking back and forth from Lucy and me.

"Uhh, We don't…" Lucy trailed off as the girl kept walking as if we weren't there.

"Juvia had fun. Goodbye...Drip, drip, drop."

_Wait a minute...she's...she's the one who attacked me!_

"Lucy get behind me!" "Non Non Non…not so fast Mademoiselle!" the ground between Juvia and us suddenly started to raise, a man started to form from the ground wearing a dark brown suit with a ragged collar and a weird elbow cape.

"Juvia-Sama! You can't just walk away from the sible!" The green haired man said, his voice holding a french accent as he stood with his head tilted and his body swinging back and forth.

"Sible...that means target!" Lucy whispered to me as she drew her keys from her pocket and her whip from her side, I held my cards at the ready as well.

"Oh, so she's the one?" Juvia asked, the odd man turned toward Lucy and I. "Pardon my manners! I am Sol. You may address me as Monsieur Sol." he said as his monocle caught the sun, he smiled and wiggled around before stopping in his weird stance from before.

"We came from the great Phantom Lord to welcome you!" He shouted giving us an odd bow that did not look comfortable in the slightest.

"Phantom Lord!?" I silently cursed. So I was right, she is a phantom.

"Juvia is a member of the Element Four; Juvia of the sea." The blue haired water mage said as she smoothed her long blue dress.

"You attacked Levy, Lisanna, and me!" I yelled drawing a card from my hand.

"Non Non Non! It was not I! Gajeel-Sama, and Juvia-Sama yes, but not I! Though it is true that this was done through a consensus of our guild! We were, how do you say...with them in spirit!"

"Lucy you take Sol, I owe Juvia a rematch." Lucy nodded and cracked her whip at the green haired man, only for him to melt into the ground. I dashed out from under my card umbrella and threw some explosive cards, she put up a wall of water just before they hit her.

_Earlier Lucy said sible means target, so one of us is Phantom Lords target; it could be me since I was attacked, but there is a slim chance it could also be Lucy._

"Juvia will end this quickly." In a flash, the monotone water mage was standing in front of me, her arm raised as if to backhand me.

"Ah!" Lucy cried as she was thrown to the ground by a large rock, Juvia turned and placed her in a sphere of water as she stood to fight Sol.

"Lucy!" I lunged for the rain woman as Lucy struggled to break free, my feet started sinking into the ground, when I mid-calf I stopped sinking.

_Damn! I was wrong! I can't let them take Lucy!_

"Cana! I can't break out of this!" Lucy yelled as she broke the surface only for the blue haired water woman to shift the sphere to completely encase Lucy.

"Juvia's water lock cannot be broken." she said as she began to walk away, the water lock sphere following behind her.

"CANA!" Lucy screamed as she desperately fought to escape. "Lucy!" I threw card after card to try and free my trapped legs, but nothing was working.

"Capture complete."

"MMMMMM! Victoire!" the green haired earth mage said as he wiggled behind Juvia and a motionless Lucy, her long blonde hair floating around her like a halo.

"No!" I screamed as they moved out of sight, my legs slowly starting to reappear out of the road-_too little too late._

_I can't believe I lost her…how could I have been so useless?_

******At Phantom lord's headquarters, Lucy's P.O.V.****

_Ugh...my head is killing me, Sol is such an ass…I didn't have to be given sleeping magic, I know where our HQ is!_

I look around to see I'm in one of the interrogation rooms, I'm sitting in a chair with my hands tied behind my back with heavy magic sealing stone cuffs. A table and chair in front of me, waiting for someone to come along and join me. I hear someone approach, and stop outside the cell like door. I smell Masters cologne.

"I know you're there Master." I call out, my voice clear and slightly angry.

"Ah, Lucy! What do you have to report to me?" Master asks walking into the room, not surprised in the slightest that I knew it was him.

"I was given false information. Layla Heartfilia is not dead. In fact, she is very much alive and very much a part of Fairy Tail." My normal carefree tone discarded as I burn holes into Master's eyes. "What is your real reason for attacking Fairy Tail."

He chuckled and raised an eyebrow. "So she's alive? They must have faked her death to hold against Jude-San someday."

_Liar…_

"Lucy, we are attacking Fairy Tail because Jude Heartfilia requested their destruction. We are simply doing a job. Nothing more nothing less."

I sighed and rubbed my leg with my bare foot, _what the hell! Who took my shoes?_

"Take the cuffs off me."

Master looked me dead in the eye and gave a smirk. "No."

Rage bubble in my chest as I snarled at the dark man, "What do you mean 'no'." The air around me starts to pop and crackle with magic power.

Master Jose laughs and pats my head. "Don't you worry my dear, it's part of your role, Fairy Tail is probably sending someone on their way to collect you as we speak."

I jump from my chair and kick the door down, I run to the end of the hall and turn to face a surprised Juvia, and an angry Master.

"Lucy! Get back here!" Master yelled taking a step toward me.

I back up to the edge of the tower, _I can smell Natsu, his smoke and cinnamon scent isn't that far away...and his foot steps are fast approaching._

The last thing I see is Master Jose's surprised expression as I let myself over the edge, he gives a dark laugh as he realises I was actually playing along with him.

_Gotcha_

"Lucy!" My pink haired friend calls as he barrels into me. We tumble through a rock wall and I land on top of him, his face is pressed into my neck and his arms are around my waist.

_His breath is tickling my neck!_

"Lucy fell from the sky!" Happy calls as he lands on my head, "Natsu...Happy…" I mumble as tears fill my eyes. He carefully rolls us over and gets off of me, wasting no time to help me sit up as well.

_The reasons for attacking Fairy Tail don't make sense, I'm going to make Master reveal his real reasons for attacking them...and my real role. I have to let Gajeel and Juvia know what's going on._

"Oh, they cuffed you?" In one swift motion Natsu breaks the cuffs off my hands, he lifts one of my arms to inspect them, once he sees that it's fine he gently sets it on my lap.

"Natsu...I-I'm so sorry! It's a-all my f-ault!" Natsu gives me a smile and takes my hand, "Luce, it's not your fault; Phantom was already attacking before you even met us. So why don't you come on home, Ma's worried sick about you." I sniff and give him a teary smile. "Yeah…" My heart feels warmed by the love everyone in the guild has shown me despite the fact that I only met them yesterday.

_Now to end this once and for all._

* * *

Sooooo...did you like it? Hate it? leave a review and tell me what you think! the next chapter will be the last for the Phantom Lord Arc, then we can move on to Tower of Heaven Arc, you'll find out about Ivan and Megaria as well!


End file.
